The present invention relates generally to paint containers and pertains particularly to an improved paint tray and method of making same.
The application of paint to walls and similar surfaces by means of rollers is well known in the art. Such rollers are normally used in conjunction with a paint tray having a generally rectangular configuration with a deep forward portion for containing the paint and a sloping shallow rearward portion for evenly distributing the paint on the roller and letting excess paint to run back to the deep portion of the tray. Such trays normally have a pair of legs supporting the shallow rearward portion. Such prior art trays are normally constructed of sheet metal because of the configuration of the legs which makes removal of such trays from plastic molding machines difficult.
Another problem with such prior art trays is the space taken up by the legs of the tray which are normally intregal therewith. The space taken up by the trays make shipping thereof extremely expensive.
Accordingly it is desirable that a tray be available which is easy and simple to make by molding in a plastic material and at the same time is less space consuming than prior know constructions.